Numerous current and most emerging wireless technologies are based on Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) where the transmitter uses an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) and the receiver uses Fast Fourier Transform (FFT)—both in baseband. When implemented in a Software Defined Radio (SDR), non-OFDM based schemes require a separate software module running in parallel to OFDM based schemes when simultaneous radio transmission is desired. This can cause a performance problem and increased complexity in signaling between the operating system (OS) and the hardware (HW).